Diminuta y Femenina
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Sentir la increíble fuerza tras esos deditos diminutos es una maravilla. Observa como su pequeña hija aprieta con intensidad su dedo índice y no puede evitar que las lágrimas escapen. La emoción es inexplicable. Patrick & Charlotte.


A/N: Ganadora Challenger 11: Oneshot Final de Temporada de The Mentalist: Foro en Español.

Tenía mis serias dudas con este one-shot, al final, hice unos ajustes antes de publicarlo aquí. ;)

Gracias a las personas que votaron.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: ¡Es mio! ¡Si! ¡Patrick Jane es mio! ¿Algún problema?

* * *

><p>Diminuta y Femenina<p>

_Sentir la increíble fuerza tras esos deditos diminutos es una maravilla. Observa como su pequeña hija aprieta con intensidad su dedo índice y no puede evitar que las lágrimas escapen. La emoción es inexplicable._

_Sentía que la alegría no cabía en su pecho._

_Levantó la vista para ver a su mujer frente a él en la cama del hospital. El parto había sido largo y él no pudo estar presente por cuestiones de trabajo._

_"Es hermosa." Dijo Jane con la voz quebrada._

_"Es igual a ti." Dijo su mujer con sonrisa cansada._

_El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras miraba embobado a su pequeña. Aún no podía creer que ese pedacito de carne era de Angela y suyo._

_Se acercó a la cama con su recién nacida en brazos y se sentó justo al lado de su mujer._

_"Cómo la llamaremos?" Preguntó el hombre sin salir del trance._

_Por increíble que pareciera, no habían escogido nombre para su hija. Ni sabían que sería niña. Quisieron que fuera una sorpresa._

_"Charlotte." Contestó Angela con decisión._

_Jane miró a su esposa sorprendido._

_"¿Cómo mi madre? ¿En serio?" Preguntó mirándo a su mujer a los ojos._

_"Si. Igual que ella; Diminuta y femenina." Dijo intentando acomodarse en la cama._

_"Gracias." Dijo volviendo a mirar a su hija._

_"¿Por el nombre? No tienes que…" _

_"No." La interrumpió Jane. "Por hacerme el hombre más feliz de esta tierra. Ustedes… son mi cielo." Añadió para luego besar con suavidad la frente de Charlotte y luego los labios de Angela._

xXx

_"¡Patrick!" Exclamó Angela desde el patio de la casa._

_Jane estaba adentro tomando sus cosas para irse a trabajar. Al escuchar el llamado sobresaltado de su esposa, salió de inmediato para ver lo que sucedia._

_"¿Qué? ¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó con preocupación.  
><em>

_"¡Mira!" Gritó su esposa con una sonrisa reluciente._

_Charlotte daba sus primeros pasos sobre la grama y Jane no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa._

_Entró a la casa de inmediato y corrió hasta la mesa del comedor a buscar la cámara fotográfica. Salió a pasos rápidos de la casa y volvió a ver a su hija. Se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y apretó el botón, pero era demasiado tarde. Charlotte ya había caído sentada en la grama y ahora jugaba con esta._

_"¡Ahhh!" Exclamó Jane con algo de molestia. "No pude tomarla."_

_"¿Viste eso?" Preguntó su mujer con felicidad acercandose a él._

_Dirigieron ambas miradas a su pequeña por segunda vez y quedaron estupefactos al ver como la chiquilla de tan solo nueve meses se ponía de pie nuevamente y caminaba sin cesar hacia ellos._

_"Ven, cariño." La llamó su madre._

_"¡Si! Ven con papá!" Jane estiró los brazos hacia su pequeña y esta buscó refugio en él de inmediato._

_xXx  
><em>

_Luego de un largo día, Jane estaba a punto de quedarse dormido frente a su hija, pero debía terminar de darle su comida y luego acostarla a dormir. Angela estaba enferma, así que él tenía que hacerse cargo de la pequeña en lo que se recuperaba.  
><em>

_"Un penúltimo bocado, Charlotte." Dijo Patrick llevando la pequeña cuchara a la boca de su hija._

_Charlotte apretó los labios para no permitir la entrada del alimento._

_"Vamos, linda. Solo uno más." Le rogó Jane. "Este es el último. Lo prometo." Dijo mirándo a Charlotte a los ojos.  
><em>

_Charlotte abrió la boca un poco, pero para sorpresa de Patrick…._

_"Pá!"_

_El sueño que lo invadía se espantó como arte de magia. Jane se quedó boquiabierto por unos momentos._

_"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó con el corazón en la garganta._

_"Pá!" Dijo la niña para luego reir a carcajadas._

_"¿Cómo?"_

_"Mamá!"_

_"¡No! ¡No! Lo que dijiste antes." Trató de hacerla repetir. "¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Papá?"_

_"Mamá!"_

_Charlotte volvió a reir._

_xXx  
><em>

_"¡Papá! ¡Papá!"_

_La niña de rizos rubios corría bajando las escaleras de su casa. Su traje blanco se movía gracias al movimiento y a la brisa que la golpeaba con suavidad._

_Se enredaba en los fuertes brazos de su padre quien se había colocado de cuclillas para recibirla. Se podía escuchar su inocente sonrisa como un eco casi silencioso._

_"Hola, linda." Saludó su padre al recibirla en sus brazos._

_La abrazó con fuerza y luego la alejó de su pecho para besar con delicadeza su frente._

_"¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Charlotte?" Preguntó pegando su frente a la de ella a la vez que se ponía de pie con ella en su pecho._

_"Muy bonito. Fuimos al parque por la mañana porque decidimos celebrarle el cumpleaños a Stephanie allá." Comenzó a contar mientras jugaba con la corbata de su padre. "¡Hubo payasos y regalos!" Añadió emocionada.  
><em>

_El solo asentía y escuchaba con atención lo que decía su niña. Ella era la luz de sus ojos._

_Tras ella apareció su mujer, Angela, con su sonrisa resplandeciente y su mirada juguetona._

_"¿Qué tal, mi amor? ¿Cómo pasaste el día tú?" Preguntó acercándose a él para besarlo en los labios._

_"Ah… no te imaginas. Estoy cansado. Solo quería llegar para estar con ustedes. ¿Me excusaste con Marilyn? " Preguntó Jane con preocupación._

_"Si. Tranquilo. Le expliqué porqué no pudiste ir al cumpleaños. Lo entendió." Dijo acariciando la cabellera de Patrick._

_"Bien."_

_Ambos se perdieron en la mirada y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Su niña que los miraba con atención aún en los brazos de su padre, no pudo evitar echar una risita juguetona y taparse la boca para ocultarla._

_Los dos se percataron y sonrieron con suavidad._

_"Eres una niña traviesa." Dijo Jane mirando a su retoño._

_Los dos besaron a su hija a la vez; Patrick en la mejilla izquierda, y Angela; en la derecha._

_"Ven. Vamos adentro. Te preparé algo delicioso de comer." Dijo Angela tomando la mano de Jane y halándolo hacia la casa._

_"Perfecto. Muero de hambre." Contestó mientras la seguía._

_Su pequeña simplemente se aferró más a su cuello y descansó la cabeza en su hombro mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos._

_xXx  
><em>

_"¡Papi!" Gritó Charlotte angustiada entrando a la habitación de sus padres._

_Jane se sobresaltó y cayó sentado en la cama._

_"Qué sucede, querida?" Preguntó preocupado al ver a su pequeña con su rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_"Qué pasó, corazón?" Preguntó Angela con la misma preocupación._

_"Tuve un sueño horrible. ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?" Preguntó la pequeña._

_Jane y Angela se miraron por unos momentos. Ellos no permitían que Charlotte durmiera con ellos para que no fuera costumbre luego, pero hoy harían la excepción, por primera vez._

_"Si, linda. Ven." Dijo Jane con suavidad haciéndole un gesto para que se acostara junto a ellos._

_Ambos abrieron espacio entre medio de los dos para que Charlotte se acomodara. La arroparon ambos con la sábana y se acomodaron junto a ella. Ella volteó la cabeza hacia su padre y ambos miradas quedaron a centímetros de distancia._

_"No te acostumbres." Dijo con suavidad Jane señalándola con dedo acusador. "Sabes que las niñas grandes deben dormir en su cuarto." Le recordó Jane._

_"Solo por hoy. Lo prometo." Dijo Charlotte secando sus lágrimas._

_"Mmmm..." Susurró Jane mirándola con intensidad. "No llores más. Ven aquí." Dijo atrayéndola hacia su pecho. "Estás conmigo. Estás bien. Siempre lo estarás. Papi no dejará que nada malo pase. Nunca."_

_"¿Lo prometes, papá?" _

_"Lo prometo."  
><em>

_Ella lo apretó con fuerza y se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando la oscuridad._

_"Te quiero mucho, papá."_

_"Yo también te quiero."_

_"¿Más que a mamá?"_

_Jane no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta._

_"A las dos por igual."_

_"Papá, cuando yo crezca, ¿te casarás conmigo?"_

_Jane miró el techo y abrió los ojos como platos. Luego frunció el ceño. Las ocurrencias de los niños._

_xXx  
><em>

_"Papi, mira. ¡Estoy tocando piano!" Dijo Charlotte con emoción estando sentada al lado de su madre en frente del piano que se encontraba en el gran salón de la residencia._

_Jane acababa de llegar a trabajar y observaba a su hija tocar varias notas musicales con sus pequeños dedos.  
><em>

_El hombre colocó su hombro en el cuadro de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sonriendo. Observaba con ternura a las dos mujeres de su vida; las que llenaban sus días de alegría y vida._

_Se deleitó un rato con la música suave que acariciaba sus oídos.  
><em>

xXx

"¿Qué sentiste al matar a ese hombre, Patrick? ¿Qué sientes ahora? Sabias bien... que matar a Red John no te devolvería a tu familia."

Ahora las palabras de Teresa Lisbon invadían su mente una y otra vez.

El sabía que había hecho lo correcto y no se arrepentía.

Sabía que su familia nunca volvería.

También sabía que los recuerdos nunca se irían.

Con el rostro por momentos desencajado y sentado en la cama estrecha de su celda, no podia dejar de pensar y de recordar; pensar y recordar el pasado. Solo eso podia hacer por ahora.

FIN

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
